


It's Not a Date

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mentions of hoshi meguri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: Iori and Tenn get ready for their big scene in a drama, but leading up to it they begin thinking about their relationship and what it's been leading to.





	It's Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zostir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/gifts).



> For Zostir/antimondes (on tumblr)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I really had fun writing for a rare pair thatI love uwu plus I liked having a small splash of my favorite AU haha

“He’s late.”

“Calm down Iori, it’s only been five minutes.”

“Late is late, he’s always punctual and today shouldn’t be any different.” Iori crosses his arms, the closest he gets to a pout in front of his group members and the rest of Trigger.

Riku pulls out his phone. “I sent a message to Tenn-nii already, no response.”

“It could mean he’s on his way and has no time to check his phone.” Gaku states, stirring his tea while sitting next to Ryuu. “We’re not starting for another hour, this was just the call time they gave us. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, this is unlike him.” Iori turns to Gaku.

Yamato drapes his arm over Iori. “You seem awfully concerned for someone not in the same idol group.”

Iori’s face almost turns beet red, quickly shaking off Yamato. “Well, I have an important scene with him today! It’s only natural I’d like some time to go over lines before going into makeup and wardrobe.”

Yamato throws his hands up in the air in mock defeat. “Alright alright, that makes some sense.” He takes closer notice of Iori, he has his usual expression of calm and collected demeanor but it was poorly covering up the growing nervous one. “He’ll be here soon-”

“I’m here everyone.” Tenn rushes in, out of breath.

“See?” Yamato rubs Iori’s head, the former brushes him off but smiles at the supportive touch.

“Tenn-nii! Are you okay? You look so tired, do you need to rest?” Riku rushes over to his brother, checking him from head to toe.

“I’m fine, I just had to rush over. My taxi was stuck in traffic and I decided to just take my own route.” Tenn pats his younger twin on the shoulder, reassuring him.

“Just don’t stress yourself out!” Iori berates Tenn, everyone looking at him in shock. “We…we have a lot of work today. Plus you have such a busy job, getting sick should be avoided.” Iori turns away, crossing his arms again.

Tenn walks over to Iori, looking him in the eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m here now. I wouldn’t make today stressful for you.” He smiles, taking note at the hidden pout the younger one hides poorly. “Hello, Izumi Iori.”

“H-Hello Kujo-san. Shall we get ready?” Iori rushes away, walking to the makeup room.

Tenn keeps smiling, turning around to his fellow Trigger members. “You heard him.”

Ryuu enthusiastically gets up. “Tenn, it’s unlike you to be late! Are you…sure everything is fine?”

“Yes Ryuu, let’s just say I had a hard time sleeping last night.”

Gaku tosses his finishes tea. “Going over lines? Izumi-otouto will appreciate it if you were.”

“Something…close to that.” Tenn smirks. Gaku and Ryuu have confusion on their faces. “I’ll tell you both later, first we have to work.” He walks ahead of the two..

“Is he really okay?” Ryuu asks Gaku, worried for their center.

“…He’s fine.” Gaku comments, nudging his group mate to move. “When he’s ready he’ll tell us, now let’s go.” The two make their way to makeup.

Many hours later, the idols are dressed in various costumes. Some more ready than others. Riku and Gaku sit in their robes, Ryuu and Iori are getting their photos taken for references needed later on. Ryuu keeps touching his fake ears, in aw over them.

“They feel so real! I bet my dog back home would freak out and tackle me if saw them!”

“Is that…good?” Iori asks, his own fake ears hidden by his head wrap.

“Don’t worry, it’s all in good fun. Like today! What time do we have to be on set again?”

“4pm, once Kujo-san and Nikaido-san are finished we move into the scene with me meeting with Sardinia-”

“Which is starting now.” Tenn states, standing behind Iori and surprising him enough that his unpinned wrap pops off and reveals his wolf ears. “So you have them to, Ryuu showed us pictures of his but told us you refused to have any taken of yours.” Tenn touches them, Iori reacts despite them being completely fake. “I like the white tips, very cute.”

“L-Let go!” Iori brushes off Tenn, though stops when he takes closer notice of him in his own costume. He truly looks like a King, the jewels shinning and royal blue making him standout. “You…look very nice Kujo-san.”

“Well, I am a King.” Tenn laughs. “But your compliment is the first one I liked all day.”

“T-That’s a lie!”

Yamato walks in from behind, taking off his large hat and wiping his head with a towel. “Hey Ichi, calm down. Save all that energy for your scene.”

Iori relaxes, letting the wardrobe assistant fix on his head wrap again and securing it better. He notices Tenn getting touched up with fresh makeup, acting like he didn’t just bother him. _More than bother…was he…flirting?_ Iori looks away when Tenn turns to him. For months they had been talking through private messages and meeting in secret. There was always an excuse: helping each other find birthday gifts for Riku, discussing ways to improve their idol skills, or even to go try a new dessert at a trendy bakery. Trivial reasons, but Iori kept finding ways to meet with Tenn. They were short and few, as their schedules were constantly busy and changing, but that made them even more special.

_“Kujo-san, is this…a waste of time?” Iori asks one day, sitting in a park with Tenn. They had just went shopping for cute key chains and accessories, a hobby they both secretly enjoyed._

_“What do you mean? We both wanted to see these new releases. Riku isn’t really into this and I can’t do stuff like this with Trigger-”_

_“I mean! Spending time…with me…you don’t always have to say ‘yes’.” Iori states, tightly gripping his thighs._

_Tenn looks at the other with confusion. “Well…why do you ask me?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You always bring up these things, new events or sweets to go try. If you know we’re both busy, why do you ask?”_

_“I…just know you’d like to go to. You don’t have to say yes-”_

_“…Why do you always ask?” Tenn leans into Iori, their faces inches apart._

_Iori shakes, but he doesn’t lean away. “I…just like spending time with you…that’s all…”_

_Tenn wants more, he wants to hear it from Iori himself. He wants to push more, both verbally and physically. However he takes notice of his partner, the sweat from his head and the tears he’s holding back. He cares enough for Iori to not push him when he wasn’t ready._

_“…I like it to.” Tenn leans back to his spot, smiling at the other. He reaches into his bag pulling out a tiny pink rabbit. “Let me see yours?”_

_Iori complies, pulling out his blue rabbit._

_“Switch with me? So when we get too busy to even talk we can know we’re thinking about each other.” Tenn smiles, holding out both hands, one with a pink rabbit._

_Iori blushes, places his blue one in Tenn’s hand, and takes the pink one. Both look at their charms, no words said, only small understanding smiles._

“Quiet on set!” The Director’s Assistant cries out, Iori and Tenn on their marks getting final touch ups.

“Kujo-san, about the action where you come close to me-” Iori tries to ask.

“Actor’s ready?”

“Ready.” Tenn answers out of habit.

“R-Ready!” Iori does the same. _Damn it, I wanted to talk about this scene!_

“Camera rolling…” The Director orders, everyone on set quiet and ready. Tenn looks at Iori, leaning in quickly before he’s caught.

“Iori…you’ll be fine…trust me.” Tenn promises, expecting Iori to come back with a defensive excuse. Instead both stay silent, looking deep into each other’s eyes, saying “I trust you” with their glances.

“Action!” The Director yells out, the scene begins.

After almost an hour of shooting, the two actors end their scene close-faced. A smirk on Sardinia’s face, Tenn’s character, and an untrusting stare from Coda, Iori’s character.

“Cut!” The Director shouts. With that, the two actors pull away from each other. Their assistants come over with towels and water.

“Fantastic!”

“One of the most moving scenes, I have chills!”

“Me to! Me to!”

Various compliments, the two idols nod and thank politely. Tenn moves to talk to Iori but notices his scene partner already leaving to change.

“Izumi-”

“Kujo-san, great job! You and Izumi-san have great chemistry! If I were the writer I’d definitely add more scenes with you two.” The Director rushes over to compliment Tenn.

“Ah, thank you Director.”

“Have you two done previous roles together?”

“…No…we just get along very well.” Tenn smiles. “Pardon me, I’m going to go change now.”

“Oh yes, I have the next scene to shoot!” The Director rushes back to his crew.

Tenn leaves to change, passing by the room with “Izumi Iori” written on it. The door opens while an assistant leaves, revealing a quick glance of a shirtless Iori. Tenn’s eyes open wide, time freezes as his mind takes a mental shot of this and a blush grows slightly on his cheeks. If his makeup weren’t so thick, everyone would be able to see. The door closes as the assistant returns, time moving again and Tenn walks to his dressing room.

Hours later, the exhausted idols are lead to their respective drivers.

“Good work everyone.” Riku states, heading into the van.

“Yes, hope the rest of the group can keep this energy going.” Yamato adds, a big yawn escaping his mouth.

Ryuu follows Gaku into their own car but stops when he notices their center was not there. He turns back to see Tenn still at the building’s entrance. “Tenn? Did you forget something?”

“No I…just noticed Izumi wasn’t out yet.”

“Iori is probably going over things for the others tomorrow, make it easier for our Manager.” Riku explains.

“Isn’t that her job?” Tenn questions. He sees Iori making his way out on the other side of the door.

“That’s just how he is.” Riku smiles.

“I apologize for being late everyone, and if it’s fine I will be walking back to the hotel.”

“Eh? Aren’t you tired Ichi? Besides it’s really late.”

“Thank you Nikaido-san, I will be fine.” Iori reassures. “See you back there, goodnight Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san, and Kujo-”

Tenn gently tugs onto Iori’s jacket. “I…will walk you back.”

“T-That isn’t necessary.”

“It’s probably for the best Iori, would you really do that Tenn-nii?”

“I don’t mind.” Tenn smiles at his twin, then back at Iori. “Shall we?” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Iori pulls his hat forward. “It’s a short walk, but I guess it’s better to be with someone still.”

“Ryuu, Gaku, I’ll call the driver when I drop off Izumi.” He waves to his unit. Gaku and Ryuu smile, waving bye to their center.

The cars drive off and the pair begin walking, Iori tries to maintain a faster pace to avoid walking next to Tenn.

“The whole point of me walking you home was so we can be together.” Tenn states, getting closer to Iori with each step. “And talk-”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Iori yells out. Tenn grabs his arm. “Wh-What are you doing?!”

“Do you want to get hit?”

Iori looks forward, seeing the light on a red hand while a card speeds past them.

“…I wish you wouldn’t tease me.” Iori says, the light turns green and they walk across together. “ I was worried earlier today when you were late, and it was genuine.”

Tenn looks at Iori, both their hands gently brush against each other. “Well, we were able to keep on schedule and filmed everything fine.” Teen keeps walking only to notice Iori has stopped. “What’s wrong, the hotel is right around the corner-”

“I-I mean, I worry about you…all the time. And…I think about you…everyday…” Iori stutters out, looking down at his feet and gripping his bag tightly. “I’ve never felt this, not for my brother or the rest of Idolish7.”

Tenn walks back and leans down to look Iori in the face. “What do you mean…”

“I-I mean just that!”

Tenn lifts up Iori’s face until they’re staring straight into each other’s eyes. “…I like you Iori…that’s why I think about you all day, think about when we can go to another bakery or shop, and how you make cute faces when I tease you.” Tenn goes on, smiling as Iori’s face turns redder and redder. “You’re just so cute.” Tenn kisses him gently, their lips gently touching. “When you’re ready, I’d like to hear an answer.”

Iori is stiff, not pushing away Tenn like he usually would. Tenn keeps his smile and walks away, using one hand to text the driver and the other to wave bye. “I’d like to hear your answer someday.” He winks.

The car pulls up right away and Tenn enters, Iori has already rushed away to his hotel. Tenn sighs, ready to rest his eyes when his text notification goes off. He opens it, a message from Iori.

_Someday I will give you that answer._

_Sleep well._

_P.S. you are also quite adorable, Tenn._

“…he…hehehehe.” Tenn fails to hold back his laughter, covering his face with his arm as a blush paints his face and a large embarrassed smile grows. “Izumi, you’re really something.” He gently pets the blue rabbit charm on his phone as he thinks of a good response. “I’m glad I took the first step.”


End file.
